Time to tell
by Chuckelangel
Summary: Every Mallrat has their own story, their own thoughts and feelings, their own experiences. Now it's time to tell, time to tell from their own perspective.
1. Chapter 1 The spolit brat

Ok, so I was a selfish brat who didn't care about anyone. I enjoyed their pain, being better and seemingly bigger than everyone else. No one could touch me, I felt invincible. Then I met her, the girl who changed my life, made me feel things that I never thought I could feel. Never thought I would let myself feel. But I did, I let down my barriers, and let someone in for the first proper time ever.

And I fell, I fell big style. In love. But before I even realised my feelings, I'd lost the one I loved. And it was my own dam fault. I wanted to take her somewhere special to make up for being a total idiot and the only place special enough for her was paradise. But I hooked her, she just wanted more and more of the cyberworld I'd helped to create. Then, then he found out and was fuming. To him she was just another vert, someone lower than us. But to me she was so much more, she's no ugly worthless vert, she's a beautiful priceless human. But did he care? Did he care how I felt? So he took her away, he put her in her own personal cage. A place I couldn't find a place I couldn't be. So we fought and he won, but from then he knew, knew how I truly felt. And once my work was done, or so I thought he had me "deleted". What that meant was down to interpretation. I thought it meant your dead end of goodbye, obviously not or I wouldn't be here today. No it just meant to be disposed of. I thought it was him who'd had me "deleted" later on I found out it wasn't. It was someone else, another him, who I along with many thought was mega trustworthy. And I along with many others found out he was none of the sort.

But anyway he had me deleted. Seemingly he wasn't pure evil because he sent me to the place she was. I was allowed into her cage and although they didn't know it, to us it wasn't a cage just a barrier from us having complete freedom. I love her with my every fibre of my being, and she loves me completely and utterly. We were together and nothing was going to break us apart.

Then one strange day the cage wasn't locked we were totally free, freedom had finally found us. So we ran, we ran and we ran and we ran. To the one place we knew was home, to her family to a safe place. And they were there, not like the stories we'd heard about them leaving. And we were home finally. Life's been awesome, we've raised our children together, grown together, fought side by side. And watched the world become a place of freedom and hope. Ok we aren't perfect, this world isn't perfect, I still have my selfish brat moments. But I've found home, with the woman I'm totally and completely in love with, with a family who fight and scream and laugh and love and with a future that I helped to build.


	2. Chapter 2 The perfect thief

Fair enough, I went into their home to steal stuff, the perfect thief, they didn't even notice. But it was hard times back then man, hard times. Luckily he looked out for me and through time they accepted me. I'd got a home, a family for the first time in my life EVER! And that's where I grew up with them, my family. People were always arguing and fighting, never a dull moment with my lot, but it wouldn't be home I guess. That is without all the arguing and fighting. He was the best guy around here in my opinion. He was the older brother I never had. Then they made us go all the way up that stupid mountain. And the results killed the tribe, they did what no other tribe from our city could do, it split us. We all went through different things, all felt different things. But together we got through it. We grew together. We were top for a while, wow still can't get my head round those times.

Then it all started, they came, they split us from the inside out. She betrayed us, and she was one of us. She'd lost with us, fought with us, gone through so much with us yet she still did it. And we went through hell at times for it. I saw pain and suffering I wish no one else ever has to see. Then one day they turned on her and well, it was our spirit, so we helped her like we always do when someone needs help. And it started what to me seemed like an era. The oracle. The loopy buffoon bought it. He bought it. Near the end he went even nuttier, even crazier. Ok I said I wasn't scared but maybe I was but I wasn't going to admit it to anyone. At the same time they came the gingers turned up, turned the tables around did they. I could have some fun, let the old me come out for a while. And he stayed although he stayed inside cause I didn't want to make the new level them upset. It happened so quickly, he was mental, absolutely nuts, a bomb? But I'm a quick thinker as always, the perfect thief has to be hey. My past scams helped me to help everyone else. Then another they came, seriously do these maniacs have no respect. We're the mallrats, we're fought, we've concurred, we've defeated. And they don't give two monkeys. They just came into our home and took us all.

Crazy's again, crazy metal men wanting control. From then on I was in chains constantly, doing work, work, work and more work. I was a slave, they didn't care what happened to me, and no one did apart from my family. I still remember the day clearly, the day on the holding island when we found each other. Two siblings together again, and we were invincible, the tribe spirit couldn't be held down. But guess what crazy number 1 was there too. We couldn't believe our luck, he'd oppressed and hurt us so much and hurt her in ways I couldn't imagine at all, but we realised that wasn't our way, revenge. But we were still slaves, we had no freedom.

And one time we got talking the two of us we remembered what our leader had preached to us that day. That if we give in we could lose our hopes dreams and futures, and without these things we're nothing. And no matter what, know that people can claim our bodies, but not our souls. To me your soul is the same as your spirit. We knew then that no matter what, we would find our way home, find our way back to the place where we gained our tribe spirit, where we gained our hopes, dreams and future.


	3. Chapter 3 The perfect thief 2

We never thought we would be able to start our adventure home so soon. But we did, shortly after we had our memorable conversation all the guards left we were simply free. Freedom, after two different worlds in chains and as a slave it was awesome. We left as soon as we could making sure mr crazy didn't follow us and we went. We adventured many different places on our way home, met many new people, saw mental things. But slowly we together brother and sister at heart made our way home.

We found another sister on our journey, someone I unexpectedly was very glad to see. Man had she changed since I'd last seen her. She was no girl anymore, she was a women. Every time I looked in her eyes I could see the pain of losing her brother, of all the fights and the tyranny we were forced into. But I could also see a fire that wasn't there when I'd last seen her, when she was a child. She'd grown up completely, her childhood had been cut short, a time when she was meant to be having fun, playing with friends, she spent in fear, in nervousness. I should know I'm the same age. I grew up in the same place, in the same cut throat world that she did. The fire in your eyes was something everyone gets at some point. Why and what for is difficult to say. But on our journey home I found myself and found out why life is worth living.

We found home and our family pretty quickly after she arrived, three heads are better than 2 I guess. What a scene it was, them all coming out of their rooms in pyjamas wondering what all the noise was. All night festivities, I couldn't stop smiling man, no one could. Finally I was home, I was home. For weeks it was stolen glances between us, small smiles, whispers. Until finally we couldn't hold off our feelings any longer. And we've been inseparable ever since. She's the love of my life, I never knew all those years ago that the girl who I was buying pretend ice creams for would be my soul mate. The person who makes everything right, who knows how to make me smile on a down day. Everyone's always said from the day they knew, it was a match made in heaven. Ok, we fight fair enough but so does everyone else every day, and they have done since the beginning and will do until the end, hopefully that will never come. I never dreamed of being a father, thief or fighter. But all three ended up, two simply because of circumstance and one because of love. Someone once told me, there is only one thing a man can do that they were born to do and that is to be a father. He also said that he was proud he knew me, that was the day of the twins.

And now, I live my life with the woman of my dreams, at times I think she knows me better than I know myself. Each day I think about those we've lost those who've died valiantly for the course, as you can tell my reading and writing has improved and so has my sign language. I've learnt so much and come so far and it's all thanks to my family. The ones who'll always be there, waiting with open arms. And the ones who helped me understand life and love. Every day I get told I stole a heart, and I reply well I am the perfect thief.


	4. Chapter 4 Mummys little girl

I was Mummy's little girl. Yeah but that's hardly surprising really. My mum was a teenager when she had me and I was born into a world of darkness and danger. And the only light came in the form of a shopping mall and its owners or inhabitants. No wonder I love shopping now I guess. I don't really remember when I was young but I do remember feeling scared. I heard the stories as I got older, and I was even more scared than before. But know, well I'm not scared. I've had to fight to survive in this world since day one, and I won't ever give up.

Everyone gets the day when they feel like a bomb's hit them. Mine was when they finally told me who my father was, they say ignorance is bliss for a reason. Ok, I understand that sooner or later I would have figured it out anyhow but it's more trouble than it's worth. Some people thought I'd turn out like him, some thought I wouldn't, some thought I'd turn out like my uncle. Couldn't they just let me turn out how I wanted? The only person my own age who didn't give one was my cousin, bless him. He's ace, don't know what I would've done without him really, knows how to make me smile and laugh and that. He's my cousin and best friend and that's the way we like it. I guess that's the way my mum liked it too. She's very over protective my mum, my aunts say she's always been like that. Then again I know the true stories, no wonder. She's been through a lot my mum, she's as tough as nails, not surprising really.

But everyone still sees me as a little girl, apart from two of my aunts. And this includes my mother, yeah I love her and all but she has to let me do my own thing. Be my own person, she can't look after me forever and a day. I need my freedom, my freedom to find myself and to understand the crazy world I've been brought up in. She just doesn't understand how frustrating it is for me to be in the shadow of everyone, the mallrats, her, my father, uncle. I need to make my own mark, to leave the shadows and stand in the sun on my own not just by association.

But then I met him, he came to the mall in search of his mother. Who wasn't too hard to find seeing as he looks mentally like her. Blonde, blonde hair, greeny-brown eyes and he's totally independent, resourceful and slightly hilarious. He was born before the virus, but his mother gave him up because of what her parents might think and left him in the care of her best friend. I'd never met anyone like him before, caring and strong among many other things. Darling, I fell head over heels in love, luckily for me, he felt the same. I'd grown up with fairytales and stories with some meaning but whatever they said, whatever I heard as a child. He was way better than any prince charming, because he was my prince charming.

Everyone knew from the day we met that no one would be able to separate us at all. And it was true beyond belief. We've gone through so much together, pain, suffering, laughter and much more, but it's only made us stronger. It's clear to everyone I'd grown up, that I've got my own love, my own future ahead. But for me deep down I'll always be mummy's little girl.


	5. Chapter 5 The blue tool

_AN: Hey guy's I just want to thank you if you've been reading this far. Please, please, please review my chapters so I know what you think cause it'll be awesome to know that someone is actually reading my work. So here it is chapter 5 enjoy._

That was me, his blue tool. I thought we could do good in the world. Help people find a purpose in this life we've been dealt. At first it was fine, more and more followers joined the cause, we had a vision, a path. I knew we had because I'd been there since the beginning. Then he came up with this plan, the divine child. So operation DC was put into place. And we got both, at first she put up a fight she wouldn't join, but shortly after she truly understood. She became our supreme mother. More and more came to us we were strong and able, he said he'd been told it was our time. Operation MR was quickly and fiercely put into place, she returned and we moved forward ready for the word, for the signal from her. But we also started our part of the bargain, terror. She broke them apart from the inside out, using old wounds and issues. Soon enough they were ready.

We took over the city, there were more of us than all of them and we quickly won the fight. We moved into their home and operations began. More and more joined our cause just as he had predicted. I was the 3rd in command, but didn't realise I was being used. I did everything I was asked, I carried out his orders. But I didn't see what was right in front of me. I just did as any good deputy would. I believed that what we believed could bring stability and order to a world full of chaos and trouble, although that was a contradiction on my point.

One day I saw her watching me, while she worked. I knew she had much to do with the original break out scheme it was her boy friend of course. Or was it ex boy friend? Who knew, well I didn't that's for sure. I kept watching her from a distance, and soon enough I had feelings for her I didn't want, I didn't want at the time anyway. Everything went so quickly from then on stolen glances and not reporting her became me falling in love. I convinced her I wasn't so bad and she accepted me with open arms. We were in love, our relationship was rocky but we were together and it was great. From then everything is hazy in my mind whether that's because it always has been or because that's the way I remember it I don't know.

He came back her boyfriend, every time I looked at him I could see the pain in his eyes. The hurt he went through because of me. He'd lost what I thought I'd gained, true love. They all wanted me punished, it was then I realised what I'd done, how much pain and hurt I'd caused. I was his puppet, there would be no trial for him because he was "ill" but I knew him too well. He could fake and pretend anything he wanted to. I soon got reminded that I could never be free of the shadows of my past so I wrote a letter to her and left, I ran.

Unfortunately for me he'd also escaped or left and the only description for what happened to me was that he kidnapped me. He told me he was going to an island with what was left of our cause to an island for believers and I could go with them if I wanted. I understood immediately I had no option and I got chucked on the boat with them all. I never found my freedom, never knew what happened to her, my one true love because I'm back where I started under his authority, his crazy authority training new troopers and believers up. I always have been and always will be his blue tool.


	6. Chapter 6 Mysterious girl

I've always been somewhat of a mysterious girl, no one's ever been able to figure me out. But me, I'm pretty good at figuring other people out. I was collecting plants and herbs as usual when I found her, she was terrified. I took her home and well never left. It became my home, they became my family. When I got there they were just a bunch of people living together but I brought them together, helped them find a name, a future. My dreams helped the tribe, and we lost two of our number on our journey. Love is something that is hard to find especially for someone like me, a healer. But I did and did the one thing I said I would never do and said that I didn't believe in, marriage. Life was always hard with my family, but they were my family end of and I loved them and still do. I found love in two different ways from the same amazing place.

My calling is to heal and help people. But when they invaded our city, our home, I put up a fight. I stayed strong in what I believed, just as I'd been taught and didn't give in to be someone I'm not and worship someone who's dead. But later on I found my calling in the situation I was in. I became something for them, I wanted to help him, help him understand what he's doing how he's been harming others, how what he was doing isn't good for himself or anyone else. I just wanted to help him. Some of my family thought I'd turned on them was an enemy, but all I wanted to do was help them. Get them out of the terrible situation they were in. I worked with some of my family, together we tried to get further. But I failed, the one person I couldn't help, I couldn't heal.

Shortly after the victory was ours those stupid metal men came. In my short married time I only spent what seemed to me like minutes with the man I love. They forced us out of our home, and into a place of chains and hurt. Later I found myself using my gifts to move upwards to try to find freedom for those I loved. I became a favourite of him, but then I saw, then I saw the love of my life. And he had me "deleted" I thought it meant killed but it didn't, it didn't.

I got sent away, to a place I couldn't help people, a place I couldn't help bring light, a place of utter darkness, a place without love and life. A cage, my own personal cage for me and only me, I spent this time thinking, meditating, growing. Hoping that one day I would be able to go home. That hope came true and I finally went home, to my home in peace. Where I grew old with my family, my one true love and my children. Still being their one and only mysterious girl.


	7. Chapter 7 The arrogant geek

I was a total arrogant geek, I think arrogant is the perfect way to describe me back then anyway. My father owned the electronics store and told me to go to their when he and my mother died. And that's what I did, that place was my home before anyone else's. Then one day they all just turned up and I helped them. We've been a tribe ever since. Admittedly I was a cocky idiot most of the time. But I loved working on things for our home, water, electricity stuff like that. The pair of us were good at that sort of thing really good, we worked together using both our skills to help the tribe. When we made our journey up the mountain it was because science and spirituality crossed paths. And it caused the tribe to hurt more than our tribes hurt before, everyone hurt in different ways but no one was exempt from the pain of that explosion.

When she came I felt something new, she shared my curiosity about the virus and together we started it, and discovered more than we could've ever imagined. My feelings grew and grew for her and in the end neither she nor I could hold back our feelings for each other anymore. When they came I did something for her, I tried to find a way out for the whole tribe, my whole family. But they caught me, they chained me up and sent me away. But not before I saw her, the love of my life. Was I going to see her again? That was all I could think and at the time I didn't know the answer.

They didn't seem like the scientific types to me but they had me doing alchemy, every few weeks if I blew something or other up they were happy, they just didn't want to know, my captors. Then one day they all just disappeared. So I left and made the journey back home and to her to my love. When I got there it was well a very crazy time. Soon after arriving I found out my best friend had died and not long after hearing that I realised my girlfriend, my love had fallen for someone else. She'd changed me, she was the reason I breathed and she had gone off with someone else while I was away. Things are hazy in my mind from this time. I left and returned with an old friend, more crazies came to the city, I tried to help everyone and then I got captured again.

The metal head freaks sent me to a retraining unit thinking they could train me up to be one of them, have their tribes mind set and be a wiz at computers. Unfortunately for them I already knew computers backwards and forwards, they didn't count on that, me already having an understanding. They couldn't change my mind set either, I put up a fight, I fought with everything I had in the hope of one day, one day returning to my home and my love.


	8. Chapter 8 The arrogant geek 2

I knew something had happened, the day all the metal heads left. My time at their place changed me, they did all they could to get me to join their course but nothing worked. I realised I had to fight with all I had, my family needed me, I realised that pretty early on, I wanted to go home and I would do anything to get there. Twice in chains had made me grow up fast, made me become a new likeable me. When I got back to our city it was in chaos, people worshiping crazy 1 everywhere it just wasn't right. Asking if our city had ever been right is a very good question.

These people started to chase me so I jumped into a dumpster. And found this girl in there hiding too. I said she could come with me to find my tribe but she dragged me with her to leave and we experienced some troubles on our way. But in the end we bumped into one of my brothers and I knew from then I was going home. Everyone was so welcoming, it felt great finally to be back in the only place I truly called home.

My heart was in paradise when she came back soon after me. She couldn't remember anyone else but me and that was a great feeling, although the bomb that got planted on her wasn't so great. It was awesome, me and her back together again. I helped her remember, we moved forward together to places neither of us have ever ventured, we were in love and still are. When top geek of the metal heads decided to plant bugs in our home, we concurred that together, when he wanted me on his team, together we used it for our advantage. We fooled everyone together, we stuck at our plan even if it was hard to carry out. We did it all together, like we once had and have done ever since. I was finally doing some good, I could use what I knew to help our tribe, but not just inside our home outside too. To help fight, to help fight for freedom. I did things I never thought I would ever be able to do just years or months before but, I did and we made a difference. We won the fight and we thought we'd won the war. But the 2nd was unleashed, we were given a deadline, we had to help people out or end it all together. The choice was made for us, but we did everything we could to do both. When we finally had to run she was their waiting for me, ready for me. I realised looking around me, that although we were leaving home, home is where the heart is.

But we did get to move home back to home pretty quickly after it had happened. More family members came back, our family getting bigger and more complete. And I grew older and wiser with my love by my side, working together and growing together. I could say I wasn't a geek anymore but that wouldn't be true. But I can truthfully say that the arrogant geek hasn't been seen for many years.


	9. Chapter 9 The secret siren

_AN: Hey Hunni Bee's, thank you so muchly if you've been reading this far. I'm so sorry I haven't written in such a long time but when you go back to school then everything happens and life takes you by it's hard to fit writing in but here I am and here it is: The Secret Siren, and PS, please, please, please, review so I know what you guys are thinking, love all. _

It's always been me, the secret siren. The one they all secretly wanted but would never admit too. Since way before it as well, it's always been like that though. The blonde who was in the background their guilty pleasure, the one they could look at all day long yet never get anywhere near. That was me, it always has been. But I let him get near let him inside my heart, it was the worst decision I'd made. I should have been satisfied with what I had, knowing they all wanted me but never letting them in. But I was a silly twit, I gave in, let down my walls and then at the first sign of trouble he legged it, such a typical man I guess. I went through those long months, keeping my secret. It wasn't that had really they were never around, they never noticed and that was all that mattered really. When he came I gave him to her, she'd always wanted one and I knew she'd look after him and love him till the end, she'd be better for him than I could ever be. But it still left a whole in my heart.

And then it happened, it was chaos the world crumbling around me and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't find anyone I knew, I was a scared little girl. I kept myself to myself, put everything I needed in my bag and left not giving the place I'd grown up a second look. That was my past, and now I had to make a future and the world was for the taking. I moved from tribe to tribe, I wanted to see the world and being a siren I could pretty much get where I wanted to go with a smile. Then I found it my haven, it was a disorganised bunch of buildings but I soon had it right. We boomed, we weren't a tribe we were a community, just like the old days. I ran my place slickly, I'd grown up whilst travelling I was no longer a scared little girl, I was an independent and resourceful women who no one messed with. The scared girl had departed.

During my travels I'd evaded the crazies, I knew how to survive, keep out the way and keep moving. But then the second lot attacked the city and people were coming left right and centre to us. They wanted out, they didn't want to be under tyranny once again. The messed the city up big style they thought what they were doing was good, giving the people fun and entertainment but really there technology was as messed up as what they others spoke. I never really knew what happened in the city over that time but later I found out, later I discovered what really happened.

But one day he came in the middle of all the mess, him and his bike with the head honcho on the back wanting a room. In the end I gave them one, they were people in need and I still had a soft side. The city became even more messed up and people flooded to us, but we had our own troubles. In the end my haven became that for others too and that was us the resistance, the underground they never saw coming. But at the same time I fell in love, well I thought I had anyway and I thought I'd gotten what I'd lost, more like given away. Turned out I hadn't, I'd made the biggest mistake ever before it and then gotten my hopes up after it thinking I could mend my broken heart. Then suddenly it was chaos again and I had a scared little girl to look after but this time I knew I'd be fine because I wasn't alone, I had them and they looked after me. I was finally accepted, I was finally home.

We quickly went back to where was comfortable, their home and it soon became mine too. But all this time realised where I truly belonged, with him, ok at first I admit I didn't like the guy but I fell for him and the rest is history, he has my whole heart, we grew our family, then one day we added to our number. He'd come looking for me, wanted to find me, the whole in my heart finally found its piece. He never left found his love in our big crazy family. And it's true they are my family, my big adopted family, then I have my own little family too. But one thing I know is that I'm no longer a secret siren, no one looks but can't have anymore, because he has me, I'll be his till the end.


	10. Chapter 10 The 1st Noelle

_AN: Hey guys, thank you all for reading this far. I'm really sorry I haven't been writing very much recently, but last night I got some of my writing mojo back and then this morning my e-mail box was filled with reviews from: __Ella ().Thank you very much for all your reviews, btw all your guesses were right and your encouragement has really helped me. So as usual please, please keep reading and reviewing. So here it is our Christmas special from everyone's favourite little guy: 1__st__ Noelle, Love Holly _

My first Christmas or Noelle wouldn't exactly have been my 1st but it really is the first I can remember and maybe even the first the tribe can too. And boy was it a cool one at that. My 6 year old self was a tad confused when some of his many uncles came into the Mall one night proclaiming they knew what day it was and that we should all come and listen. At this point I was still confused even when they said it was November 30th, so I just kinda sat there and grinned as all the adults got really excited. In the end my mum or mummy came and told me what it meant. That the next day was the 1st December and on the 25th December it was Christmas Day. I still didn't understand and my mum clearly understood this so she explained a little more. That Christmas was the celebration of the birth of a special baby boy called Jesus, who was God's son and sent to help and save the world. I liked that idea so mummy told me the rest of the story about the kings and angels and the star and the shepherds. And then my auntie and cousin came over and we all talked. And my mummy and auntie told us how when they where children they had something called an advent calendar where you have chocolates and sweets and stuff like that in pockets or behind doors with the day on them and you count down the days to Christmas.

That day some of my aunties and uncles went out to see if they could find some advent calendars or anything. It didn't take long and before I had to go to bed they were all set up and ready for us the next morning. The whole of the month was a crazy blur of fun, colour and excitement. One of my favourite days was the day we put the decorations up. I helped, me and my dad decorated the Christmas tree with tinsel and lights and other colourful things. By that point I knew that Santa was coming and that I had to be good or he wouldn't come. Oh I was so excited I couldn't wait everyday was busy finding presents for people, wrapping presents; it was kinda overwhelming yet incredible at the same time. And then it came, only that one sleep and he would have come and we could all have fun and open presents and eat food and have fun. And boy was it the crazy day that I'd thought it would be only not in the same sense I'd originally thought.

One of my aunts was pregnant, very pregnant and I woke up on Christmas not to my parents waking me up but to her screams. My biggest cousin came running into my room and jumped into my bed saying Santa had come but we'd have to wait because the baby was coming NOW. We sat together talking and trying to block out the noise, but after a while another of my uncles, came into the room saying we could come and see the baby. Me and my cousin couldn't get out of the room quick enough, we raced down the stairs and into the room we'd heard the screams echoing from and there she was, Noelle Ruby; my newest little cousin. Born on our 1st Noelle, and from that day on we, the Mall Rats always celebrated Christmas. 


End file.
